


Delayed

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just delayed a little while, being typical Sirius.  Taking on an impossible mission in an impossible fashion and managing to defy all odds in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: Delayed

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and all associated publishers (including Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, and Raincoast). I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. I'm not seeking to make any money off of this; rather I'm going it for fun and for the chance to get it out of my own imagination before it drives me even more insane. Understood? =) Good. Oh, and before I forget, Rowling's policy about fanfiction can be found here: http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Alternate Universe, Drama

KEYWORDS: Remus, Sirius, veil, return, Unspeakables

SPOILERS: OotP

ARCHIVE: Marauder Me, of course. Fandomination.net, too. I don't know if Azkaban's Lair will want this, but if they do, then Nezad's welcome to it. Anyone else, too, but just let me know, eh?

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

SUMMARY: He was just delayed a little while, being typical Sirius. Taking on an impossible mission in an impossible fashion and managing to defy all odds in the process.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is one of those stories taking place in my universe where the pups were both Unspeakables, of a certain variety. It doesn't quite fit with the reality Rowling showed us, but there's a reason why it's listed as A/U. Shortly after I read **that** page, Lunae showed up in my head and informed me that he was going to do something. He didn't know what yet, but something.

He finally showed me what he was going to do. And, well, it turned out Rogue was just stubborn enough to make it unnecessary. One of these days, I'll get done the story that explains how they got these names, but until then, this is just a snippet, and is at least something of an answer to that "Missing Word Challenge" on SBRL.

Here's hoping it's a decent one.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

Remus knew it was an impossibility. He knew too much about that archway to even think it was close to possible. That was the main reason he had held Harry back; there was too much at stake for them to lose him to the archway Sirius had just fallen through, no matter how much either of them wanted to go chasing after him, either permanently or just to drag him back through the veil, they were both needed too much for it to be any more than a fleeting thought.

However, convincing the Unspeakable known only as Agent Lunae was quite another story altogether. He had more knowledge at his disposal that only the detached perspective could grant, and as the facade fell over him in that moment, he knew there was a chance. That chance, no matter how slim, was the reason he was able to calmly hold Harry back, persuade him of the reality of the situation, and go on fighting.

In the back of his mind there remained the knowledge that only Unspeakables may cross the barrier and come back with their life intact. Even then, it wasn't an absolute, as there were only specific agents who had the particular makeup to be able to. As neither of them had been tested upon entering the Department, Lunae was not certain his partner was capable.

However, the evidence was in his favour.

After all, it was said that none could escape from Azkaban, and Sirius had found a way out of that situation. So he had simply accepted the possibility that his partner might pull himself out of it yet and been able to go on fighting. Perhaps it was shock only, or the denial stage of grief, but he wasn't willing to believe that. Not just yet, anyway.

At the time, there was too much more to get done for him to spare the time thinking about it.

Had they the time, Lunae would have put himself on a level with Harry and held him by the shoulders until he quieted and was willing to listen to what he was being told. Then he would explain again what he had tried to tell the boy earlier. At the time, Harry had refused to listen, and he had dropped it in favour of finishing the fight that had started.

Still, that was weeks ago, and he still had no idea what the reaction would have been if Harry had just let him finish. A humourless smile curved his lips as he walked away from the platform where they all had just finished seeing him off. He could still hear himself telling the boy, "He can't come back because he's designated a task that no one has yet been able to complete."

It was the absolute truth, though. What was worse, Sirius had designated **himself** with that task.

The subject had come up during the longer meetings of the Order before Harry had been fetched from his aunt and uncle's and brought to Headquarters. Tonks flippant suggestion to call up the spirits of those lost during the first war and ask if they would offer what energy they could and magics to the cause had been initially met with laughter. None had taken it seriously, except of course, Sirius himself.

At the time, Tonks had stated in disbelief that she wasn't serious. He had smirked at his second cousin and informed her that he was, in more ways than one. Snape had snorted in derision, Remus himself had arched his eyebrows at him, and Dumbledore had just peered at him over top of those half-moon glasses he'd had for an eternity and counting. Molly, however, had stared at him with wide eyes and a horrified expression on her face before her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together.

Even now, he was convinced the tension between she and Sirius had started from that very suggestion.

He frowned and paused in his stride, just outside King's Cross. With effort, he was able to push away the resentment of Molly Weasley's actions, even if he understood the reasons behind them. That was something to be discussed with her at a later time.

As soon as his mind was clear of all interference and all signs of the various weaknesses that made him Remus Lupin were erased from his face, as well as his mind, he held a particular location in his mind, and sharply Disapparated. When he appeared again, he was in the midst of the Ministry, as he had expected. He smiled politely at one Apparating in next to him and stepped away from the Apparation point.

Right in front of him was the fountain that had been destroyed in the fight. It had been weeks since the destruction, and none of the Ministry had seen fit to have it repaired. He frowned, then snorted; certainly it wasn't the fact Fudge and his minions were seeing sense enough to leave it as testiment to the return of the very One they had been denying up until the evidence had been flouted in their faces.

Unfortunately, it also brought to mind the last conversation he and Dumbledore had had, right before he had returned with the rest of the Order that remained uninjured to Number Twelve. The tone of a wizard made as old as his years dictated as he told him, "Remus, I know you know more about that archway than many do. I know you know there is still hope for him, but I ask of you, do not get Harry's hopes up for a return."

"I won't," he had answered.

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Don't get mine up, either."

Then, Remus had bit his tongue over the bitter words he would have liked to have said, and instead nodded curtly before Disapparating. Now, he gave the former fountain a tight-lipped smile, before turning and heading to find the lifts off to his right.

Thankfully, there was a mostly empty lift awaiting him, filled with nothing more than interdepartmental memos floating about. Half of them seemed to get off with him in the Department of Mysteries, and flew madly off in all directions. He allowed himself a moment to watch them with immense amusement in the only Department of the Ministry he had ever felt comfortable standing in, from the time they had hired him on at age eighteen until that current moment.

Then he squared his shoulders and retraced the path he had taken. There were voices calling his name, and he smiled at them, waved, promised Agent Nightshade he would speak with her and her partner Belladonna later, then ignored her when she told him Isis wanted to see him. Isis had a great deal to make amends for, but they could all wait until this task was done.

The closer he got to the Death Chamber, the fewer people he encountered until he was entirely alone. He paused for a moment as the sound of whispers met his ears, and then grew louder. There was a sudden sound like an explosion combined with a bloodcurdling scream, and he went running into the Chamber.

All around the arch was blackened as though the explosion he thought he had heard was the truth. However, leaning against one part of the stone arch, just to one side, was a figure he would know if he was struck blind right that instant. Long black hair, pale skin that seemed almost tinged by a greyish green. He was far too thin still, and had never grown into those legs he had been graced with.

Lunae didn't know whether to believe it or not.

He ran towards him all the same, pausing about a metre away before calling out gently, "Rogue?"

"The archway has determined," his partner stated in an almost flat tone, woven through and through with weariness, "that I have not the disposition to be attempting to cross back and forth between the lands of the living and the dead, and since I belong here, I was rather forcefully... rejected."

"Who told you this?"

One side of those lips twitched upwards for a brief moment, "I believe, Lunae, that it was James."

"Figures, somehow," and then the mask of Lunae was gone and it was just Remus reaching out, as though by touch of fingers he could determine whether it was real and how severe the damage was, if any. "Sirius?"

"I'm back, Moony," he said, tilting his head so that he could see from beneath his long fringe, "and I'm staying for a while at least."

"Good. And about that impossible mission of yours?"

"We shall see," he said softly. "James did not know whether it was possible, and he was the one sent to greet me and hear this suggestion. He will see, and will find a way to get word to us."

"Then shall we get out of here?" he asked. "I'll take you home."

"Home?" a panicked look appeared in Sirius's eyes.

Remus placed his lips against Sirius's forehead. "Mine. Not Headquarters."

He sagged with relief.

"We'll have to deal with Isis later," he warned.

"Don't we always?" and a touch of Rogue was back in that voice.

"Indeed."

And with nothing more than that, Remus helped Sirius to his feet, and when the other wizard proved too unsteady on his feet to manage to step away, he draped an arm over his shoulder, and helped him away from the Chamber that might have been the end of him, but somehow wasn't.

He smiled, then. For a change, maybe Lady Fate was on their side.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

~end~


End file.
